David Warner
Summary David Warner was a father and husband, who was a security guard employed by the First Sons and a carrier of the Conduit gene. David Warner lived in the Neon District of Empire City with his wife and daughter. David worked as a security guard at the First Sons' research facility. During his time there, David had a large debt that he worked to pay off. Struggling with it, Kessler offered David money to repay the debt in exchange for becoming one of the Ray Sphere test subjects. David agreed to this, and Kessler promised to deliver the payment to David's wife personally. David as a test subject for the First Sons. David was kept in the laboratory and exposed to the Ray Sphere multiple times. With David's Conduit powers unlocked, his skin changed to purple and he grew two extra arms. However, David was kept a prisoner of the Ray Sphere tests. Kessler did not follow through on their deal, and David's wife killed herself out of desperation. His daughter died later. After being exposed to the Ray Sphere thirty times, David gained various new powers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 7-B Name: David Warner Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Early-Mid 30's Classification: Human Conduit, Bioterroist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Nigh-instantly regenerated an arsenal’s worth of bullets. Regrew a severed tentacle in a few panels), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Limited Reactive Evolution (By stressing his body by using his powers in different ways, he can either gain new abilities or improve upon his current ones, there is also the possibility that his body will develop new powers to best aid the situation in moments of extreme distress, as shown with Abigail Walker), Can smell people on a genetic level, can sense people/neuroelectricity nearby, Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot beams of neuro-electricity out of his eyes and mouth, can also coat his body in electricity), Neuro-electricity Absorption (His mere aura can instantly drain an entire battalion of soldiers as well as several military Conduits of their electric energy, reducing them to smoking bare skeletons and mummified corpses instantaneously), Durability Negation via neuro-electricity draining, Electric Aura, Rage Power (All Conduits gain strength when enraged) Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with) and Electricity (Is unaffected by draining massive amounts of electricity. Withstood lightning attacks from Cole MacGrath) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (While starved of neuro-electricity for weeks, he blasted off a reinforced steel door to a First Sons containment unit) | At least City level (When sufficiently charged on neuro-electricity, he fought and easily injured Cole MacGrath, stomping him in their first encounter), neuroelectricity draining ignores durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Caught up to and blitzed Cole while he had a head start and was using Induction Grind. In addition, he chased him across the bay via running across the water. Can easily keep up with Cole MacGrath in combat, has even blitzed him) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Tore out a Military Conduit's spine, which should be superior to ripping out a human spine. Lifted rubble from a collapsed building off himself. Easily overpowered and rag-dolled Cole MacGrath) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least City Class Durability: At least Wall level | At least City level (Tanked a direct hit from a cruise missile. Easily tanked several attacks from Cole MacGrath. Cole had to use Lightning Storm to put him down for good, even then he could not totally destroy his body) Stamina: Extremely High, almost limitless by recharging energy. Range: Several Kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Requires neuroelectricity to survive, though he can store enough to last a few weeks, is completely obsessed with getting his revenge on Kessler. Key: Starved | Charged Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) Ikki's profile (SSSAF Ikki was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Absorption Users Category:Rage Users Category:Life Users Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Mutants Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:InFAMOUS Category:Playstation Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Sucker Punch Productions